Various trash collecting vehicles have been used for the purpose of collecting trash from municipal areas and, in most instances, the collection of trash in such areas, where small trash containers are used, involves manual labor for the purpose of dumping the trash from the small containers into a receiver on the trash collecting vehicle. The foregoing conditions have prevailed due to the fact that most trash collecting vehicles are not readily and quickly maneuverable in close quarters, such as to provide for mechanical handling of the small trash containers such as may be placed in alley ways or other narrow or restricted or obstructed areas, and especially in areas where such containers may be disposed in random positions and difficult to approach.
Accordingly, it has heretofore been costly and time consuming for the operator of a trash collecting vehicle and at least two ground workers to collect trash from small containers and transfer such trash into a large receiver carried by the vehicle.